Hope
by xDarcyDarknessx
Summary: Takeru's being clingy, and Ken's avoiding him... ONESHOT.


**Title: Hope**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it; never have, never will, nor do I own The All American Rejects' "My Paper Heart".**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Ken/Takeru**

**Warnings: Strong language, suggestive parts.**

***

_Tears fall down your face,_

_The taste is something new._

_Something that, I know_

_Moving on is easiest when I am around you._

Rain poured down the windows, creating a layer of fog between Ken and the day still ahead of him.

It was eleven in the morning, and the boy was at home, sick.

No, it wasn't the flu, or a common cold, or even a more serious ailment. This was just one of those days when Ken Ichijouji felt sick of life.

These days seemed to become more and more common, lately.

His mother was worried, because Ken was getting better at faking a cough. By now, he sounded like he could have a legitimate lung problem.

Really, it wasn't school or soccer the raven-haired boy was trying to avoid. No, it was the _closeness_, the newfound interest one Takeru Takaishi seemed to have in him.

Ken guessed that since Hikari had broken up with the blonde, Takeru had been spending a lot of time alone. Daisuke was busy with soccer, and Ken was the second choice for Takeru in his search for a best friend to distract him from his heartbreak.

Still, it was odd. After all, Ken had had a… falling out with Daisuke the previous year when the auburn-haired boy had told everyone Ken was a '_faggot'_, which the raven-haired boy had at first vehemently denied, but eventually accepted as the truth. He never quite forgave Daisuke, though, and consequently, he spent a lot less time with the Digidestined group now.

Truth was, Ken Ichijouji was in love with Takeru Takaishi.

He couldn't handle the extra attention. He couldn't let the blonde boy _care_ about him. If Takeru was his friend, he couldn't watch from a distance anymore. He'd have to think of new excuses to not tell Takeru about his dreams. How he saw them together, smiling, and woke up crying. He couldn't tell Takeru how he settled.

Yes, he settled. _Settled to be a slut,_ he thought bitterly. That was another thing he'd never tell Takeru – how he always went for the blondes. How he closed his eyes and wished they were Takeru, but when he opened them again, they never were. How he never _wanted _to open his eyes.

No, Takeru could never be Ken's best friend. The black-haired boy simply had too many _secrets._

The phone rang. Ken practiced his sore-throat voice before picking up.

"Ichijouji residence."

"Hey Ken!" the happy blonde's voice filled his ear. _Shit. _"Are you still sick? Because I could come over and make you soup during my lunch break, you know."

Ken paused. _It would be nice to see him._ He could dream, right? "That'd be… that'd be nice, Takeru, if you don't mind."

"You can call me TK, you know! Anyways, I'll be over in about an hour, I just have one more class. See you then!"

Ken went back to looking out the window, tracing his finger along the foggy glass to form a heart shape.

Soon after, he wiped it away with his palm, leaving nothing more than a messy clear patch on the glass. _That's all I deserve._

After a while, he saw a blonde blur approaching his door through the window. He opened the door to let Takeru in.

The blonde carried a styrofoam bowl, which he promptly handed over to Ken. "Eat. You don't eat enough. That's probably why you're sick in the first place."

"I'm not really sick, you know. I mean, thanks for bringing me soup and all, it's really sweet. But I'm perfectly fine." Ken smiled. He felt bad for letting Takeru come all the way over to his house to bring soup when he wasn't ill at all.

Takeru looked confused. "Then why are you home?"

Ken decided to be honest. "I was trying to avoid… people."

"Daisuke? Did he say anything else to you? Because I'll kick his ass, I swear…"

"No, not Daisuke."

Takeru looked away. "It's me, isn't it? You know, 'Kari dumped me because I was too 'clingy'. I guess I'm doing the same thing to you, aren't I? I'm sorry."

"It's not _your_ _fault_."

Takeru looked back at Ken. The raven-haired boy looked down at his hands, folded in his lap. "It's not _your_ fault if _I'm_ clingy, Ken. That doesn't make sense."

"It's my fault for _wanting_ you to cling to me, Takeru." Ken started slowly, still averting Takeru's eyes, "I'm not a good friend. It's not healthy for me… for me to depend on you. You'll get over her. You'll be her best friend again and leave me in the dust. You're setting me up to get a broken heart, Takeru."

_Broken heart?_ The blonde was beyond confused now. He thought about the nasty things Daisuke had said a long time ago.

_'Ken told me himself, he's into dudes. Gross, right? I used to have sleepovers with that guy!'_

_'He's a faggot. I just hope he doesn't try to make a move on me.'_

Ken had never been okay with being 'outed' by Daisuke, especially when he had thought the auburn-haired soccer player would be supportive. He decided to deny it ever happened, and Takeru tried to forget. He hated when his friends fought. Anyways, if Ken was gay, he wanted to hear it from Ken, and no one else.

'_Come on, you know Daisuke's lying! I never told him that! I don't know why he thinks I'm – why he thinks I'm gay.'_

"Ken… do you love me?"

_Should I lie, or tell the truth? _

"…Yes."

_Shit, I should've lied. Why did I just tell him that?_ _Everything is ruined now. He knows…_

"And you're sure you're not really sick?"

Ken nodded, confused.

"Good."

Takeru placed his hand along the side of Ken's face and pulled him closer. Gently, he placed his lips upon those of his new 'best friend'.

The blonde's lips were chapped and rough, but still Ken enjoyed the kiss. He found himself melting into Takeru's embrace, savoring every moment. He wanted more.

Pulling away _very_ reluctantly, the raven-haired teen frowned. "Don't let me be a rebound, Takeru. I know you still have feelings for her."

Takeru smiled. "Who?" He laughed. "Honestly, Ken, she was just a distraction. I needed someone to take my mind off of _you._ I love you."

Ken scowled. "You certainly fooled me." His face contorted into a bitter smirk, which melted away as Takeru claimed his lips again.

Ken could feel the blonde smile, and he smiled back. Everything was perfect.

_Please, just don't play with me;_

_My paper heart will bleed._

_This wait for destiny won't do._

_Be with me, please, I beseech you._

***

**Review, s'il vous plait?**


End file.
